OSWALD'S BIG MISTAKE
by Clove09
Summary: Oswald overheard a plan that will humiliate Mickey Mouse. He needs to get all the friends together and save mickey. He overheard this news of Brier Fox working with someone to try and bump off mickey will Oswald reveal the truth to his friends? Or will it be too late to warn mickey before the big thing at the parade in the morning at the heart of the magic kingdom?


The magic kingdom had been empty to begin with that night, there were no cartoon characters at all around. The castle stood reflecting the memories of the best wishes it has made every year to every guest or visitors that have paid a lot of money to make haste and to stay and play all night. It wasn't long until a shadow of a rabbit, could be seen on the wall. "I think the coast is clear," the rabbit says as he begins to appear from the empty street which is what we call Main Street. "There aren't any guests they all have probably gone back to their hotel rooms." He turned around to the others which were looking at him with their eyes. The other two who seem to be siding with the small rabbit happen to be way taller than him. One of them happened to be a chicken, and he seemed to be rolling his eyes while he stood there alongside with his wife and smaller chicks with him. His wife was busy knitting along with her crochets and she looked up at him.

"Oswald," she says, "thanks for saving my husband today, from the butchers in the blue tuna restaurant. If it hadn't been for you, he would have become a crispy chicken sandwich." She looked and saw her husband; he rolled his eyes as if he wanted her to forget about his almost fortunate accident within the restaurant this evening. He obviously had no obligation of wanting to remember that incident. She has always done this to embarrass him. And it isn't the first time she has embarrassed him either.

"Honey can't we cut to the chase and talk about something else." He interrupted, while he turned his attention to Oswald. "Yeah, thanks anyway Oswald you're a real pal for helping me there." He turned his body, only to show he had a few feathers missing, it looks as if the chef of that restaurant has already plucked off of him his rear end feathers from his tail. Oswald noticed but tried not to show he didn't take much gesture to the thought of being a hero. It has happened from time and time again, that the cluck family has had incidents such as this.

"It is no problem in helping you all," Oswald says while he scratched and rubbed his head from behind. "But, I would like to tell you guys not to go into any of those restaurants. Considering you are supposed to be consumed by guests here in the magic kingdom. I would hate to see anyone of you get accidentally eaten. Even if fried chicken, tastes good to some of the villains around here!" Oswald was referring too many of the villains, which prefers to have fried chicken on some summer nights. He looked only to see Brier Fox was standing at the telephone booth that night, speaking secretly and whispering something in the phone. Oswald narrowed his ink drop eyes, "what is he up to?" there was no chances, he knew he and Brier rabbit happen to be cousins in the rabbit family. Brier R had always been a genius and used all of his cunning of tricks to trick Brier Fox any day.

There is not much more, that Brier Rabbit to do accept to only trick him. Which Oswald believed that maybe Brier Fox is after his cousin again this time? Or not. He didn't know but all he knows is when he sees Fox out this late at night, it usually means he's up to no good. "I say I have to follow him," Oswald claims, "if you don't mind guys. Excuse me I need to find out what this trouble maker is up too."

"That is fine with me, and thanks again. We need to get our children home to bed." Mr. and Mrs. Cluck, decided to head home right away leaving Oswald standing there. Oswald didn't hesitant he needs to find out exactly what Brier Fox exactly what he was up too. As Oswald walked up, he decided to duck underneath a couple of bushes to just watch Brier Fox and ease drop of what he's speaking too on the phone.

"So the plan is still on..." Brier fox says, smiling showing all of the joy in his yellow piercing eyes, along with his long white teeth, and how sharp his nails were getting. "you have to tell me certainly, that the big cheese is going to get a big showdown tonight. So big, it'll be bad enough to make all of the guest change their mind." Oswald gasped, they were talking about bumping off the big cheese. He needed to find out how they were going to plan it. "As you must know, all we need to do is lower Mickey into the center and then he'll get it! then they'll change their mind about him."

"I need you to do this job tonight." the other voice says. "Do. Not. Fail me."

Brier fox then spoke slyly, "You can count on me, ma'am I'll make sure Mickey will have it so bad, no one will never forget it!"

Oswald didn't know what to do. He needed to warn Mickey and fast. Considering he's his half-brother, and they were made by the same creator. he couldn't allow anything bad happen to him. There was no way he was going to allow Brier Fox kill his sibling. No way and no how. He needed to gather people but who? he has the only friend he can go to, no matter what! the only friends of mickey, and his only friend and cousin. He needed to notify Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Pluto, and Tinkerbell. He knew exactly where to find them, they are probably all at Brier Patch listening exactly to one of Brier Rabbit's classic tales of him always defeating Brier Fox and his schemes.


End file.
